Lost Time
by Maggie4
Summary: Sequel to Tempus Fugit. Tithia's nephew causes trouble for Marguerite and Roxton. And Samun the dark stranger plans to kill Marguerite. LAST CHAPTER ADDED Roxton rushes to save Marguerite from the only person she trusts. PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

__

Dirron paced up and down the cave troubled more so than usual Samun's little visit to the treehouse the night before had been unscheduled and dangerous and now Samun the tall, dark stranger he had found nights before hadn't returned. He feels a draft behind him Dirron turns to see Samun standing at the cave entrance.

DIRRON: Where have you been?

SAMUN: That is none of your business little man.

DIRRON: You follow my orders, this is my plan remember you help me I help you.

SAMUN: I take orders from no one, least of all a troll like you.

DIRRON: Don't call me that.

SAMUN: I have to leave soon.

DIRRON: No! We agreed, when we take them we take them together. I chant and start the problems you shapeshift and do everything else.

SAMUN: In that case Dirron, you'd better get over to the treehouse now so I can start.

__

Outside the cave hovering above the trees Titiha watched her eyes grow wider as she hears more of their plan and then she disappears.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton walks towards the lake holding a bottle of champagne and his rifle; the full moon lights his way all the way to the waters edge. He puts the bottle on the floor beside a rock. He looks around but sees no one. The bushes rustle behind him and he aims the rifle in that direction.

MARGUERITE: Is that anyway to treat your date.

ROXTON: Not a date, a raptor.

MARGUERITE: Well I've been called many things but a prehistoric dinosaur...

ROXTON: You know what I meant.

MARGUERITE: Champagne? Do you have something planned that I should know about?

__

He acts innocent.

ROXTON: Me? No, never.

MARGUERITE: Haven't you forgotten something?

__

He looks around.

MARGUERITE: Glasses?

ROXTON: Ah, yes.

__

She takes them out of her coat pockets.

MARGUERITE: You didn't plan ahead very well, did you?

ROXTON: Did you bring the food?

__

She looks at him clueless.

MARGUERITE: I thought you were doing that.

ROXTON: What? You...

MARGUERITE: Relax, I hid it behind the tree.

__

She takes a basket behind the tree and puts it next to the champagne.

ROXTON: Shall we?

* * * * * * 

__

Veronica is standing at the balcony when Malone walks up behind her. 

MALONE: What are you doing?

VERONICA: Marguerite left here ten minutes ago, exactly five minutes after Roxton.

MALONE: What are they doing?

__

She gives him a 'what do you think' look. He's about to reply when they hear a crash in Marguerite's room. They open the door and see Tithia whose fell on the floor.

TITHIA: Slight miscalculation.

VERONICA: What are you doing here?

TITHIA: I...

MALONE: Who is this?

VERONICA: Tithia, the old woman who almost killed Roxton.

TITHIA: That wasn't me. I need to talk to Marguerite.

VERONICA: She's not here.

TITHIA: This is a matter of life and death.

MALONE: Maybe we should listen to her.

VERONICA: You can't believe anything she says.

TITHIA: If I don't find her she will die.

VERONICA: Keep talking.

TITHIA: My nephew, Dirron, the one that caused the trouble last time, he's evil...Comes from my brother in laws side.

MALONE: You expect us to believe that.

TITHIA: Fine, I'll find her myself.

VERONICA: Wait! Why would this Dirron want to kill Marguerite?

TITHIA: Because I tried to help her of course. He can't undo the other things that I've done...At least I hope he can't

VERONICA: Things? From what we know you've only done one thing for Marguerite...What are you keeping from us?

TITHIA: That's her business.

MALONE: Tell us.

TITHIA: Where is she?

VERONICA: By the lake, but...

__

Tithia disappears, Veronica pulls Malone out of the room and they exit the treehouse.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite and Roxton are sitting by the lake sipping the champagne.

MARGUERITE: It's so peaceful out there, it's hard to believe that one wrong step can kill you.

__

Tithia just misses falling in the lake as she appears in front of them.

MARGUERITE: Well it was peaceful.

__

Roxton reaches for his rifle, Marguerite stops him.

MARGUERITE: Its okay. She's harmless...Sort of.

ROXTON: What do you mean sort of?

MARGUERITE: What do you want?

TITHIA: You're in danger.

MARGUERITE: I know, from you.

TITHIA: Someone's going to kill you.

MARGUERITE: Are you talking about yourself in the second person again?

TITHIA: Not me, Dirron, my nephew.

MARGUERITE: Your whole family is crazy, isn't it?

__

Veronica and Malone reach them finally.

ROXTON: So much for peace and quiet. 

__

Marguerite stands up.

MARGUERITE: Just tell us what's going on?

TITHIA: I...

__

Marguerite puts her hand up to silence Tithia.

MARGUERITE: Not you, Veronica? Malone?

VERONICA: Her nephew wants to kill you.

MARGUERITE: Yes we got that part..._(To Tithia) _you go.

TITHIA: I think he'll try and reverse the things I did for you.

MALONE: You just said that wasn't possible.

TITHIA: His power is far greater than mine...But another man that I saw I've never seen him before, he's dangerous.

ROXTON: What other man?

TITHIA: I don't know his name, I told you I've never seen him before...But Dirron I don't know what he's capable of now.

__

A small figure moves across the lake, the water moves away from him as if to let him pass. As he moves forward Roxton stands up in front of Marguerite while aiming the rifle at the figure.

DIRRON: I am capable of more things than you could possibly imagine.

TITHIA: I won't let you do this.

DIRRON: And how are you going to stop me?

__

He stops in mid-air above the water.

DIRRON: I have strenghts that you don't know about.

__

He looks at the group of people in front of him.

DIRRON: Roxton I presume, if only you knew what Marguerite really thinks of you...And Marguerite how are you lately, not forgetting anything are you?

MARGUERITE: My memory is perfectly fine.

DIRRON: Now it is, but for how long? I'll start with you first.

__

He points to Roxton.

DIRRON: I have something special planned for you two.

__

He laughs at them then disappears.

VERONICA: That's your nephew.

TITHIA: Sadly, yes.

MARGUERITE: And I thought you were bad.

TITHIA: You're in danger.

MALONE: We figure that out.

TITHIA: This isn't a joke, you need to stop him.

MARGUERITE: He's your nephew.

TITHIA: He's your problem.

ROXTON: We're going back to the treehouse now, we can't do anything tonight.

MARGUERITE: _(Whispers) _unfortunately.

VERONICA: We'll have to be careful, we don't want any unscheduled visits.

__

Tithia disappears as they head back to the treehouse, Malone and Veronica go back to their rooms leaving Marguerite and Roxton in the main room.

ROXTON: If you need anything, if you hear anyone...

MARGUERITE: I'll roll over and fall back to sleep.

ROXTON: I'm serious.

MARGUERITE: Just kidding, If Dirron or this mysterious man shows up I'll hit them over a head with a skillet.

ROXTON: Marguerite...

MARGUERITE: I'll wake up the treehouse.

ROXTON: Make sure you do...You know you'd feel safer if I was in there with you.

__

He indicates her room.

MARGUERITE: But if someone did show up in the middle of the night how would I know who was who?

ROXTON: Well I'd just have to figure out a way to let you know it's me.

MARGUERITE: (_Teasing) _oh really, and how would you do that?

ROXTON: I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

MARGUERITE: Do tell.

__

He starts smiling.

ROXTON: Well I could give you a sneak preview of what I had in mind.

__

He takes her by the waist and pushes a strand of hair away from her face and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

MARGUERITE: Now I wish someone would sneak in then you could give me the full show.

ROXTON: Well...

MARGUERITE: But oh well, until next time.

__

She walks into her room and closes the door, once Roxton is sure she's asleep he sits down and is soon asleep. Unseen by anyone Samun stands at the foot of the treehouse.

SAMUN: Not even Roxton can help you now high priestess.

To be continued...

__


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

__

Dirron hovers centimetres from the ground, he doesn't make a sound as he moves towards the sleeping Roxton.

DIRRON: _(Whispers) _she will turn against you and you will seek revenge.

__

Dirron closes his eyes and puts his hands on either side of Roxton's head, a dark glow appears then dissolves into his body almost immediately. Roxton wakes up as Dirron walks into Marguerite's room, he stands beside her bed.

DIRRON: _(Whispers) _you made them forget and now you'll never remember a thing.

__

He disappears with Marguerite as Roxton slams the door open. He looks around the room.

ROXTON: I will find you.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite wakes up in a cave early the next morning. She sits up and surveys her new surroundings.

MARGUERITE: I must be dreaming.

__

She walks outside into the sunshine.

MARGUERITE: Where the hell am I?

* * * * * *

__

Veronica, Malone and Challanger are in the main room waiting for Roxton and Marguerite.

VERONICA: We should get going _(shouts) _hurry up you two.

__

Roxton walks out of his room and joins them.

MALONE: You look happy.

ROXTON: Why wouldn't I be?

CHALLANGER: Where's Marguerite?

MALONE: Probably still asleep.

__

He opens the door and looks inside.

MALONE: She's not here!

VERONICA: _(To Roxton) _do you know where she is?

ROXTON: She probably went to the lake.

CHALLANGER: Alone? With Dirron after her.

VERONICA: She wouldn't...

__

Roxton picks up his rifle.

ROXTON: There's only one way to find out.

* * * * * *

__

Dirron walks into the hideaway cave looking for Samun, he sees him standing, waiting for him in the shadows.

DIRRON: It's done, she won't remember a thing and Roxton and her are history. I've sorted out my aunt's little interference's.

SAMUN: What do you mean their history?

DIRRON: Well I needed my fun too you know so I altered Roxton's state of mind a little. Roxton will kill Marguerite for you.

__

Samun turns around his eyes blazing in fury.

SAMUN: Idiot! For the rite to be completed I must be the one to sacrifice her, if she dies by another ones hand I'll never have the power of the druids and I'll be stuck here forever.

__

He walks over to Dirron and grabs him by the throat.

SAMUN: Reverse this.

DIRRON: I can't only he can stop the process once it's set in motion.

SAMUN: Then I'll find her myself. There are other ways to gain someone's trust.

__

He walks out of the cave leaving Dirron to stare after him, shivering in his cold icy stare.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite starts to walk away from the cave in the opposite direction to the treehouse. Samun appears behind her in the form of Malone.

SAMUN: You're a long way from home.

__

She faces him, not trusting him for a second.

MARGUERITE: Who are you?

__

She unconsciously reaches for her gun but it isn't in it's holster.

SAMUN: It's Malone, don't you remember?

MARGUERITE: I don't forget a face easily.

SAMUN: You disappeared last night...Why else would you be here?

MARGUERITE: I don't know where I am that much is true, but I do know I've never seen you before.

SAMUN: The others are on their way here. You shouldn't have left it's dangerous.

MARGUERITE: Then why did I feel safe until you came along?

__

He walks towards her and she takes a step back.

MARGUERITE: Don't come any further.

SAMUN: You can trust me.

MARGUERITE: I don't trust anyone I've known for only two seconds.

SAMUN: You're coming back to the treehouse, now.

MARGUERITE: I'm not going anywhere with you.

__

Samun takes out the knife. In the distance he hears Veronica and the real Malone coming closer. He looks at Marguerite then runs.

VERONICA: Where is she?

MALONE: I don't know, maybe Roxton and Challanger had more luck.

VERONICA: I hope so, this is headhunter territory and she didn't take her gun...I'll look over here.

__

Veronica walks in another direction, Malone looks through the trees.

MALONE: There she is!

__

He runs towards her, she sees him and picks up a thick stick.

MARGUERITE: Back so soon?

MALONE: What are you doing?

MARGUERITE: Stay where you are.

MALONE: Marguerite...

MARGUERITE: Look I don't know how you know my name but I sure as hell don't know you.

__

Malone walks towards her and she lashes out with the stick.

MALONE: This isn't funny! Stop messing around, let's go.

__

He moves towards her again and she hits him across the head with the stick knocking him to the ground, she goes to runaway then goes over to Malone and takes his gun.

VERONICA: _(Shouts) _Malone.

__

As Veronica heads in her direction Marguerite runs. Veronica sees Malone on the floor and kneels beside him. She looks at the small gash on his head. He starts to come around, she helps him stand.

VERONICA: Are you all right? What happened?

MALONE: Marguerite...

VERONICA: She was here?

MALONE: Kind of, she hit me over the head with a stick. It was Marguerite but not the Marguerite that we know.

VERONICA: We'd better tell the others.

MALONE: As soon as she saw me she backed away. She had no idea who I was. Maybe she hit her head or something.

VERONICA: Or maybe Dirron did something to her, we have to find her...And I'll get Challanger to take a look at your head.

MALONE: I'm fine, don't worry.

* * * * * *

__

Before long Veronica and Malone reach Roxton and Challanger.

VERONICA: We saw her.

CHALLANGER: Then where is she?

MALONE: She ran off.

ROXTON: Then we'll split up and find her.

__

He sees Marguerite in the distance and smiles.

ROXTON: I'll go this way, sort the other directions amongst yourselves.

__

He moves towards Marguerite.

MALONE: Is it just me or is he acting strangely?

VERONICA: No, it's not just you.

* * * * * *

__

Samun kneels amongst the bushes watching Marguerite, he sees Roxton walk towards her and gets ready to make his entrance. Roxton aims his gun at Marguerite.

ROXTON: Stop right where you are.

MARGUERITE: Mind if I don't follow that order?

ROXTON: You're a danger to me, you'll try and kill me.

MARGUERITE: I don't even know you.

__

He walks closer to her with the gun on her.

ROXTON: Then it's going to stay that way.

__

He puts his finger on the trigger, Samun jumps out of the bushes and pushes Roxton to the floor as the gun goes off.

SAMUN: Run!

__

Marguerite runs away, Samun knocks the gun from Roxton's hand.

SAMUN: You can't kill her.

__

He punches Samun in the stomach and kicks him to the floor as he tries to stand. The others run over to them and aim the guns at Samun.

CHALLANGER: Whose this?

ROXTON: I don't know, he tried to kill Marguerite.

__

Marguerite sneaks up behind Challanger and aims the gun at his head.

MARGUERITE: Put down your weapons or I'll shoot your friend.

CHALLANGER: What are you doing?

MARGUERITE: Shut up, put them down.

__

They throw the guns on the floor and Veronica the knife Samun stands up and walks over to Marguerite.

MARGUERITE: Are you all right?

SAMUN: I am now.

__

He puts his hand on her arm and lowers the gun from Challanger's head.

SAMUN: You don't want his death on your conscience.

__

They back away from the explorers, once Marguerite and Samun are out of sight they pick up their weapons.

VERONICA: Why would she help someone who just tried to kill her?

__

Roxton starts to laugh.

CHALLANGER: What's so funny?

ROXTON: He didn't try to kill her I did.

MALONE: What? Why?

ROXTON: I don't know, whenever I see her I get this uncontrollable urge to shoot her. She's a danger to us.

VERONICA: Dirron must have done this.

ROXTON: I have to find her.

__

He walks in the direction that Marguerite and Samun went. Challanger hits him over the head with the butt of the gun knocking him out.

CHALLANGER: You'll forgive me when you wake up.

MALONE: What do we do now?

CHALLANGER: I don't know.

* * * * * *

MARGUERITE: Why didn't you let me shoot that man? He'd have shot you.

SAMUN: I f you had shot him then the other people would have hunted you down...Why did you help me?

MARGUERITE: You saved my life, it was the least I could do. I couldn't very well leave you with those people...Why did you save my life?

SAMUN: I couldn't just let him shoot you high priestess.

__

She stops walking.

MARGUERITE: Excuse me, high priestess?

SAMUN: Yes, you are the reincarnation of Morrigan. Don't you remember? You saved my people, Druids you helped them home to Stonehenge.

MARGUERITE: I think I'd remember that.

SAMUN: Do you remember Bokrah? He told me about you.

MARGUERITE: Never heard of him and I'm sure I'd remember someone with a name like that.

SAMUN: I need you're help.

__

She starts to walk away.

MARGUERITE: Okay, this has been fun but now I need to find my way off this place.

SAMUN: If you don't help me I will not be able to get back to my people, I'll never receive the power and my people and I will die.

__

She stops walking and faces him.

MARGUERITE: Your talking in riddles. Power of what?

SAMUN: The power of the Druids of course and as high priestess you must help me. It is the next step.

MARGUERITE: I'm not a high priestess.

SAMUN: But you have the mark, you're birthright...

MARGUERITE: Sorry to disappoint you but, that's a birthmark.

SAMUN: No...There is a place that I must show you, it will make you believe.

__

He holds out his hand.

SAMUN: Please, take my hand. If you do not help me I am doomed.

MARGUERITE: What do I get in return?

SAMUN: My help in getting you out of this place, I'll lead you home...The emeralds...

MARGUERITE: Emeralds.

SAMUN: The size of a man's fist.

__

She takes his hand and smiles.

MARGUERITE: Lead the way.

To be continued...

__


	3. Chapter Three

Spoilers: Out of time, Resurrection, Cave of Fear, Camelot.

Chapter Three

__

Challanger kneels beside Roxton.

CHALLANGER: He's waking up.

MALONE: What are you going to do? Knock him out again? You can't chance him going after Marguerite.

__

In the distance they hear a voice shouting them. Tithia pops out of thin air. She looks at Roxton worried.

TITHIA: Oh dear! I knew something like this would happen.

VERONICA: Revearse this.

TITHIA: I can't.

VERONICA: Why not?

TITHIA: Only Roxton can revearse the process now.

MALONE: How? All he can think about is killing Marguerite.

TITHIA: Remind him of what he's done for her and how much she cares for him.

CHALLANGER: And Marguerite? We can't even get close enough to her to even talk let alone help her.

TITHIA: I'm sure you'll find a way.

__

She disappears as Roxton starts to wake up.

ROXTON: What happened?

CHALLANGER: I...

MALONE: You hit you're head on a rock.

__

Veronica looks at him.

MALONE: _(Whispers) _no sense in getting him even more worked up.

ROXTON: Marguerite?

CHALLANGER: She got away.

__

He stands up.

ROXTON: I have to...

__

Challanegr stops him from walking.

CHALLANGER: Help her. She isn't a danger to you Roxton.

ROXTON: Out of my way.

CHALLANEGR: No! You can't kill her. It isn't you, Dirron caused this remember. He wanted to hurt Marguerite...

MALONE: Yeah, and you stayed outside her room so she'd be safe.

ROXTON: No.

__

Dirron appears in front of them.

DIRRON: Theri lying, their all against you. Listen to me.

__

Malone puts the gun to Dirron's head.

MALONE: Not another word.

DIRRON: But...I...

MALONE: Shut up.

CHALLANEGR: _(To Dirron) _tell him what you did.

DIRRON: That won't help.

VERONICA: Tell him.

MALONE: Or I'll shoot you.

DIRRON: Y...You're under a spell.

ROXTON: You're lying.

DIRRON: No, it's true and now Samun has Marguerite...I wanted a little fun.

ROXTON: Well I'll just have to find her.

__

He runs before the others can stop him.

DIRRON: Can't say I didn't try.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton examines the tracks in the soil, one set is Marguerite's the other must be Samuns. Tithia sits on a tree branch above Roxton.

TITHIA: You stubborn mule!

__

Roxton aims his gun at her.

TITHIA: What does she see in you?

ROXTON: She doesn't even know me anymore.

TITHIA: That was Dirron, don't you remember how much you worried about her when she was taken by Norse warriors and you made a deal with Osric so you could go and save her...

ROXTON: That wasn't real.

TITHIA: And she was bitten by a scorpion and you thought it was poisoness...

ROXTON: I thought she might die from the bite.

TITHIA: And when she was stabbed when you were in Camelot, you comforted her.

__

Realisation starts to set in.

TITHIA: And in the cave of fear...

ROXTON: She almost shot herself, I stopped her just in time.

TITHIA: You don't hate her.

ROXTON: But I thought...

TITHIA: You were under a spell, as is Marguerite. She'll be harder to persuade, she doesn't remember a thing.

ROXTON: How can I help her?

TITHIA: Stop Samun first, he's going to kill her.

ROXTON: Not if I stop him first, where is he taking her?

TITHIA: Follow the signs, the Druids will lead the way.

ROXTON: Druids?

TITHIA: They will help you remember, they will try to help Marguerite.

__

She points to the east.

TITHIA: Follow the path and you will remember.

__

She disappears and leaves Roxton to follow the path.

* * * * * *

__

Samun and Marguerite stop near a rocky hill, its getting dark but their making good progress.

MARGUERITE: Which way?

SAMUN: Straight on, we'll be at the cave soon.

__

She looks over the edge of the hill and sees stones shining in the side.

MARGUERITE: Look at all these!

SAMUN: _(Irritated) _we should continue.

MARGUERITE: Just a minute, when I leave here I don't want to be empty handed.

SAMUN: But the emeralds...

MARGUERITE: Can fit in my other pocket.

__

She picks up a large blue stone.

MARGUERITE: I've seen this before, it's so familiar...

SAMUN: High priestess please.

__

She puts it in her pocket.

MARGUERITE: All right, we can go now...If you wanted to get to the cave so fast you shouldn't have rested for three hours before.

SAMUN: I had to, to maintain my strength for the ritual.

__

They start walking again.

MARGUERITE: So what does this ritual entail exactly?

SAMUN: I must call on my ancestors, stand at the alter and wash my hands in the flames, Ki...Get the emeralds and put them in place...

MARGUERITE: _(Sarcastic) _the usual then?

__

He laughs to break the awkwardness.

SAMUN: Yes, the usual...The cave is over the hill.

__

He almost trips over a tree root, Marguerite steadies him.

SAMUN: I grow weaker the longer we wait.

MARGUERITE: Don't worry, I'll get you back in time.

__

She starts walking, Samun turns around and looks into the darkness. Marguerite stops and watches him.

MARGUERITE: What's wrong?

SAMUN: He's here.

MARGUERITE: Who is?

SAMUN: Roxton, he's coming for you. Come, we must hurry.

__

He takes her hand and they run towards the cave.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton looks ahead, squinting in the darkness.

ROXTON: What happened to all the signs!

__

He turns to walk the other way when a shining light appears before him. He faintly makes out a man in a robe inside the light.

ROXTON: Who are you?

BOKRAH: You will not remember the last time we met, I am Bokrah.

ROXTON: A druid? I thought you were at Stonehenge.

BOKRAH: I am. This is merely a spell, what you see before you is my essence. I appear before you at great risk but you must stop Samun, stop him from performing the ritual or my people and Marguerite will cease to exist.

ROXTON: How do I stop him?

BOKRAH: He is very weak now so a single bullet should kill him. I must go Samun is at the cave, we must prepare for the worst.

__

Bokrah disappears leaving a faint glow lighting the way to the cave.

* * * * * *

__

The rest of the explorers stop after travelling for hours non-stop.

VERONICA: We can't even be sure they came this way!

CHALLANGER: I'm sure they did, from what I can see they came in this direction.

MALONE: She's right. We don't even know where they're headed or how far away they are.

CHALLANGER: We can't give up.

MALONE: It's too dangerous to travel at night.

__

They hear a roar not far from them.

MALONE: I had to open my big mouth.

VERONICA: We're getting out of here, now.

__

Three raptors jump out surrounding them on either side. Challanger shoots one and it falls to the floor, another pounces on Challanger while he's distracted, Veronica throws her knife into it's neck as the the last one goes for her, Malone shoots it in the stomach and both raptors fall.

MALONE: Now do you think it's time to go?

CHALLANGER: We can rest for fifteen minutes then start again.

* * * * * *

__

Samun puts his hands into the burning fire thats on the alter.

MARGUERITE: What was the other chant for earlier?

SAMUN: It just prepares the ritual.

MARGUERITE: Doesn't that burn you're hands?

SAMUN: No, come, sit.

__

He taps the stone slab in front of the fire, he holds out a gold goblet. She sits down and takes the goblet. She examines the gold and the jewels that surround it.

SAMUN: The importance is the content of the goblet not the goblet itself.

MARGUERITE: Habit I guess.

SAMUN: Drink.

MARGUERITE: What is it?

SAMUN: Various herbs mixed with water, fruit...It will start the ritual.

__

She smells it.

SAMUN: It's okay, it won't harm you...Please it's important that you drink this.

MARGUERITE: And the emeralds?

SAMUN: Will come at the end.

__

She drinks the goblet's contents when she's done he takes it from her.

SAMUN: Sleep, it will all be over soon.

__

He lies her down and makes sure she's asleep, he takes a dagger from inside his robes and raises it above her while chanting.

SAMUN: You're death will give me power it will set me free, I will be immortal and free to control all!

ROXTON: Not if I can stop you.

__

Roxton runs into the cave and aims his gun at Samun.

SAMUN: My death will kill him, he will be lost.

ROXTON: Really? From what I heard it'll set everything straight.

__

Marguerite starts to wake up.

SAMUN: There's no time for this.

ROXTON: Marguerite wake up.

__

He walks towards her, as Samun brings the knife down Roxton shoots him. He drops the dagger and falls back against the alter. He holds his chest and his eyes turn red. Roxton stands beside Marguerite and sits her up.

ROXTON: Are you all right?

__

She sees Roxton and moves away from him, she sees Samun on the floor and not knowing what just happened kneels beside him.

ROXTON: You're okay, he's dead now...Lets go home.

__

He takes her by the arm, she backs away from him staring at him with hate.

MARGUERITE: You killed him! Son of Bitch, _(Shouts) _get out!

ROXTON: He tried to kill you.

MARGUERITE: Then why are you the one with the gun?

__

She picks up the dagger and stands up.

MARGUERITE: Leave here now, before I kill you myself.

ROXTON: Marguerite?

MARGUERITE: _(Disgusted) _first you try to kill me then you pretend you saved me and I don't even know you.

__

He moves towards her.

MARGUERITE: Don't push me, I never want to see you again. _(Shouts) _go!

__

He looks at her sadly pain showing in his eyes, he walks out of the cave. Marguerite kneels down next to Samun in the cave. A glowing light appears before her and she sees Bokrah.

BOKRAH: Marguerite, help me!

__

He disappears into the darkness. Outside the cave Roxton watches her, his pain is uncontrollable as he sees her all alone.

ROXTON: I will get you back Marguerite, I swear I'll get you back.

The end 


End file.
